Beast Boy discovers Fanfiction!
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: So beast boy discovers  and comes across an interesting story... he goes to talk to the author after reading it... story MUCH better than the summary! just read!


Beast Boy typed away on his laptop until he came across something... unusual... he clicked the link which led him to a site called he was curious as to the reason it came up on the search he did, he got his answer when a fic popped up about him and Raven entitled "Slips of the tongue" by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick (ME: Pen name-mine, story- doesn't exist.. I think O.o) he read the story

_Raven entered the room wearing her usual get-up and started making some herbal tea, she sat on the couch and watched annoyed as Beast Boy, and Cyborg played "Mega Monkey Race 2" she rolled her eyes when Beast Boy stood up and cheered as he finally beat Cyborg at something, Cyborg muttered something illegible under his breath_

"_Starfire I don't think that's how you do it" Robin said as he entered the room with Star her face plastered with very poorly done makeup that she'd found at the "Mall of shopping" as she put it_

"_Friend Raven is the how you apply the make-up" she exaggerated a little on some of the words, but she was Tameranian so what am I do judge? _

"_No Starfire you- just come with me" Raven got up and pulled Star to the bathroom and when they came out about ten minutes later Star looked like a model on the cover of Seventeen magazine._

"_Woah Rae I never knew you could apply makeup!" Beast Boy jumped up and started examining Star's makeup done-up_

"_Thanks... I think... anyway when I was younger my mother taught me" Beast Boy shrugged, Raven secretly thought it was adorable how he always did that, she would never admit it though_

"_Haha who knew!" Cyborg shouted_

"_Great Job Raven!" they all said in unison Raven was thankful her hood hid her blush _

"_Alright lets praise our Azarathian beauty by throwing her a party!" Star being from another planet did not catch this little slip-up, nor did Beast Boy, but the other three titans did, and Raven was blushing redder than the reddest tomato at this, Beast boy just called her beautiful! Happy was doing a little happy dance (Pun intended) inside Ravens mind. _

"_I told you!" Happy said jumping up and down, Raven ignored her though too happy to listen. _

Beast Boy was very shocked at this, he quickly used the Titans computer to search whoever wrote this, it turned out to be a girl named Dayja, she was thirteen years old and lived in jump city. (ME: silly did u really think I was tellin u where I lived! HAHAHA u make me laugh!)

"I'm gonna have a little chat with this chick" Beast boy said to no one.

Later he was at her address and was knocking on her door, A tall girl with very long hair down to her knees, wearing a green shirt that said "I Heart (not the word) Yoshi (The Mario character)" and a picture of Yoshi on it, blue jeans with some slight rips in them, and black boots with the ends of the jeans tucked in (ME: I'm actually wearing this as I write this story!) "Hi?" she said as she picked up a black cat that was just about to escape and shooing it back in the direction it came.

"I'm Beast Boy and I came to talk to you about a fanfic you wrote" Beast Boy told her

"Shut up Maile!" She shouted down some stairs, suddenly some noise in the background stopped "I know who you are man, come in" she ushered him in and led him into her room which was very green "Don't think I'm some obsessed fan or something, Green is my favorite color" she said 

"Don't worry"

"So which fic, I've written a ton of them"

"It's called 'Slips of the tongue' I printed it out" he handed her a copy she scanned over it and gave it back to him

"Yeah I remember that one, Why do you want to know about it?"

"How did you know all that about us?" he asked quickly

"I know everything" she stated simply, popping a piece of gum into her mouth and chewing it "Your gonna ask how now, right?" he nodded "I'm from the future, and I'm kind of related to you guys, and that's all your getting out of me"

"Alright next question, why did you write it?"

"Because you two are the cutest couple on the face of the earth" she picked up a small black and white dog and set it on her bed and started petting it, he noticed her eyes had the same glow as Ravens. He also took note that her hair had the slightest green tint in it...

"Ooookay... Why do you think that?"

"I'm from the future, I think a lot of things" she says

"Why is your hair so long?"

"I like it long, short hair makes me cold..."

"Why are your eyes look a lot like Ravens?"

"She's my mother... In the future"

"Who's your father?"

"Next" she said purposely avoiding the question, but she stayed calm.

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?" she was smart

"Just tell me!" he was smarter

"Now don't you know that after searching me on the Titans computer?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I know everything"

"How!"

"I can read minds"

"Woah, what number am I thinking of?" _'Cheetah'_

"Cheetah" she stated calmly

"Woah!"

"DAYJA! GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHY YOU CRACKED THE TV!" an old sounding woman called loudly

"Maile did it!" she shouted down

"SHE SAID YOU DID IT!"

"You always take the bitches side don't you!" she called Beast Bot winced at the word "Bitch" he wasn't used to words like that

"NOW!"

"I have a guest in case you didn't notice!"

"ALRIGHT THEN!"

"Sorry she can be irrational sometimes, thats my aunt I'm staying with her for a while.." she suddenly grabbed Beast Boy's hand and they were teleported into the Titans living room

"Woah" Beast Boy repeated for like the fifth time.

"Raven's my mother what did you expect?" she asked sarcastically "I got most of her powers" she started walking around the room "Huh? This room is bigger in the future" she looked around a little more and then shook her head "Or maybe it just looks bigger.." she winked at Beast Boy

"Uhh Beast Boy? Who's your friend?" Robin asked stepping in the room with Cyborg and Starfire

"I'm Dayja... your Robin" she pointed to him "Cyborg" she pointed to Cyborg "And Starflame"

"Star_fire" _Robin emphasized "Fire"

"Oh right, I forgot you didn't change your name yet!" Dayja snapped her fingers then pushed back her knee length hair.

"Woah" Raven said suddenly, no one noticed she came in "Who's she?"

"I'm Dayja" she repeated smiling faintly

"Oooookay" Raven shrewed

"Same old Raven" Dayja chuckled and shook her head "Some things never change..." Raven arched an eyebrow

"I repeat... Oooookay"

"Don't worry M... I mean Raven" Raven arched her eyebrow again, Dayja caught herself but didn't stop the rising suspicion coming from Raven.

"What?" Raven asked

"Nothing... I have to go now... and Beast Boy..." Dayja whispered something inaudible to others in his ear

"WHAT?" he screeched, Dayja shrugged and smiled

"I can't help what is to become of you and... others" she winked again before teleporting just like Raven out of the Tower...


End file.
